Aspects of the invention generally relate to high-speed communication devices. More specifically, the invention can relate to a driver circuit with pre-emphasis.
Gb/s-class high-speed communication devices that operate at a broad range of frequencies, consume a low amount of power, and reside on a small footprint of silicon are of great use. Such communication devices have advantages in serial communication applications, such as Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe), Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA), and the like, as well as broader applications, such as networks, telecommunications, and other electronic systems.